Une dernière nuit
by Satine30
Summary: nuit, dans un désert Sam fait face à son esprit. Durant Moebius


Titre : Une dernière nuit

Auteur : satine

Mail : : Romance (un peu) réflexion

Résumé : Une nuit, dans un désert Sam fait face à son esprit. Durant Moebius

Note de l'auteur : Pff désolé pour se moment triste, ou nostalgique, mais je n'arrive pas à me remettre d'AT2 ! Amanda est si…il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire cet ange. Elle fait tellement, en trouvant ça parfaitement normale…j'aimerais lui ressembler plus tard, mais y arriverais-je ? Je ne sais pas, mais je peux essayer, non ? Peut importe, désormais, ce que mes parents diront sur mon choix de métier ou se que ma famille dira, le regard d'Amanda me suffit à me battre pour ce que j'ai envi de faire. Je veux faire rêver les gens, je veux leur faire oublier leur problème pour leur faire retrouver le sourire…C'est stupide mais rien qu'en repensant au regard qu'elle a eut lorsque je lui dis que je voulais devenir actrice, et ce grâce à elle, et bien j'ai les larmes aux yeux ! Merci à tout ceux qui croient en moi, alors que moi-même je n'y crois pas toujours ! Merci à tout ceux qui sont la pour moi, je serais là pour vous, promis…Bon arrêtons là ! lol Allez je vais pas pleurer, se serait stupide avouer ! J'espère que cette petite fic vous plaira !

Disclamer :  Bon maintenant Amanda c'est ma topine, et ouais on a parlé ! Donc elle m'appartient (d'ailleurs je bois le thé avec elle lundi mdr) Non je lol rien n'est à moi, même pas le sable, il appartient à une carrière de Vancouver sûrement !lol Hum voyons voir, le soleil appartient à l'univers, Sam à la MGM, les mots à Word qui appartient à Microsoft donc à Bill…Que me reste-t-il ? Ben les questionnements !! Ca sort directement de ma petite tête !! Et pourtant il y en a des conneries dedans, vous pouvez demander à Bibi, elle a la preuve en image mdr ! Allez bonne lecture !

Reviendrons-nous un jour dans notre espace temps ? Reverrons-nous un jour, tous ces gens que nous avons un jour aimé ? J'en doute…

J'ai tant de sable face à moi, tant de souvenirs dans ma tête, tant de choses à dire…mais une bataille m'attend. Pourtant je reste là, seule, assise face à ce coucher de soleil et je me questionne. Pour la première fois aurais-je peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? Peur de me battre ? Peur de mourir ? Ou tout simplement peur de vivre sans jamais revoir toutes ces personnes, qui font que je suis moi ? Je ne sais plus…

On s'attend toujours à ce que je donne une réponse à toutes les questions que l'on me pose. Mais je ne suis qu'humaine, je ne sais pas tout. Hier encore, je ne savais pas que nous serions ici aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi le croient-ils ? Serait-ce l'image que je donne ?

Oh je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je suis loin de chez moi, pourtant ceux que je considère comme ma famille sont avec moi, et ils sont plus importants que tout au monde. Alors pourquoi la nostalgie s'est-elle emparée de moi, m'empêchant de profiter pleinement de ce moment de calme ? Car demain, une tempête se prépare. Pourquoi mon esprit pense-t-il à tout ça ? C'est étrange…

Dès le lever du soleil, nos vies seront entre les mains du destin, ou d'Osiris et Horus, comme ils disent. Une grande bataille nous attend. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le futur de la planète repose sur nos épaules, mais pour la première fois, je ne sais pas si nous reviendrons tous de ce combat. Ne sera-t-il pas celui de trop ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais un nouveau lever de soleil dans ce désert…dans ses bras…

Cela fait quatre ans que nous ici, et nous avons gaspillé tant de temps à l'espoir. Cela fait douze ans que nous nous aimons et pourtant nous ne partageons réellement nos vies que depuis un an. Douze mois à être ensemble, et il ne le sait pas, mais dans sept mois, nous aurions été un de plus. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais. Notre destin n'est pas d'être ensembles, il ne l'a jamais été. Ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas, c'est tout simplement, parce que nous faisons partis de ces amours maudits que la vie ne permet pas. N'est-ce pas ironique ? Nous nous trouvons à peine, et déjà on nous sépare. Quel gâchis…

Alors ce soir nous passerons une dernière nuit ensemble. Une nuit remplie d'amour, de tendresse, de passion…une dernière nuit pour se donner du courage…une dernière nuit pour se dire adieu…Car je le sais, demain nous ne verrons pas le soleil se coucher…

**FIN**


End file.
